Pastries and Petty Jealousies
by Temperance Cain
Summary: Two storms are brewing in New Orleans : one is outside,the other,in the Mikaelson's living room . Things just got interesting .
1. Chapter 1

Pastries and Petty Jealousies

It was a cold and miserable night in the Mikaelson household . Heavy rain pelted the windows like wooden bullets and the deafening sound of lightning echoed through the courtyard . It was just Elijah , Rebekah , Kol and Klaus in the house ; Hayley was with Hope and visiting some friend God knows where . Elijah sat , perfectly composed in his teal armchair , a delicate teacup in his hands . Rebekah was sprawled out on the floor , her hair portruding at odd angles while she toyed with the fraying edges of Klaus' fvourite rug . Kol was staring into his glass , curiously ; pondering what he could do to play with his siblings' emotions, then he whent back to his drink . Klaus was sitting near the blazing fireplace , painting a picture for Hope : a rainbow looming over a small pond filled with dragonflies . Using Elijah's spoon , Kol strategically flicked red paint on to Klaus' nose , making him look like the mouse out of Alice in Wonderland . He turned around and looked at Kol . He gulped .

"I 'm bored ", Rebekah said angrily . Everyone gave her a look . Elijah turned in his chair , now facoing Rebekah . Being the eldest and the most honest , he put it to her simply . "My dear , if you whish to be struck by lightning and be burnt to a crisp , by all means , go and quench your thirst for endless fun and adventure " , he said. "I hope you get hit ", Klaus said with his trademark grin . Rebekah had had enough of his endless torture with her , his constant teasing and how he was the one who has all the fun . "Shut up , Nik ! ", Rebekah exclaimed , throwing a cushion at his face , which he artfully dodged and then quite happily returned the gesture . War erupted and chaos rained down on the living room . 20 minutes, one feather-clad Elijah, green Rebekah , bourbon-soaked Kol and rug-wrapped Klaus later , Rebeksh sighed heavily , then -like lightning - an idea hit her . "You know those pathetic human party games people play and then everyone gets really tense and they want to rip someone's throat out , let's play one of those ! ", Rebekah said to her siblings , clapping as she whent to get a Coke bottle and some food . Finally untangled from his Persian mess ,Klaus decided to get revenge . "Whatever you say , Elphaba " , Klaus remarked , and got pelted with tomatoes for his troubles.

After fussing over who was going to sit next to Klaus for over 5 minutes , the siblings began their game of Truth or Dare ( or How about I Rip your Head Off , but only Klaus agrred to that ) . " I will go first since I'm the prettiest and I am the best " , Rebekah said . Everyone rolled their eyes . "Whatever helps you sleep at night " , Kol thought to himself . She spinned the bottle and it landed on Elijah . Rebekah considered what to put her favourite brother through . Then she glanced at his teacup and the takeout in the bin . " Elijah , the next time you see Elena Gibert I want you to pour tea all over her head and tell her you like noodles " , she said . Elijah made strange faces that resembled a startled fish . Klaus took the bottle and gave it a spin . He smiled at his newest victim : Kol . Klaus turned . "Kol , I want you to sing ' I put a spell on you ' to Bonnie when you see her next ", he said . Nobody could contain their grins . Kol's face fell , then he poured vodka over his head . Elijah gave the bottle a spin . It landed on Rebekah . " Dear sister , the next time you see Matt Donovan , I would like you to kiss him , on the lips , and tell him you take puppies in your coffee " ,he said . Rebekah froze , shock written all over her face . Payback is best served with puppies , good pastries and petty jealosies . " I believe the term you are searching for is : OMG " , Klaus said . Kol sneakily grabbed the bottle , landing it purposely on Klaus . Revenge is best served with heaps of pride and tonnes of predjudice . " Brother , the next time you see Miss Forbes , dress up as Mr Darcy ,and tell her how she has bewitched you , mind , body and soul". The room whent quiet .

2 hours , one black-eyed Kol , embarrassed Elijah who yes , really did like Gone with the Wind , later ,it was Rebekah's turn at the truth . " Last week , i whent into Klaus' sacred bathroom and I stole his toothbrush and replaced it with a really old and really dirty -like our brother- , loobrush " , Rebekah admitted . Klaus smiled at her . " That's okay , little sister, I already knew, which is why I laced your shampoo with itching powder and replaced your mouthwash with bleach ". Rebekah fumed like a teapot . Now it was Kol's turn . " I replaced your best vodka with mouthwash and then kissed Caroline . 5 minutes later , Kol had another black eye , the storm had stopped ,but another was brewing in the room . Oh , that got spilled onthe rug as well . A lone benye sat on the floor . Rebekah ate it .


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the Mystic Grill , a tea-soaked Elena Gilbert was told by Elijah " I like noodles ". She stared at him , puzzled , as he walked out the door . Rebekah swirled her coffee with triumph , then spilt some on the table . Revenge could be very messy .

Outside the Mystic Grill , Matt Donovan was reeling from just being kissed by Rebekah when she said , " I eat puppies in my coffee " . The only sounds that could be heard were the clacks of Rebekah's stiletto heels and Matt's forehead rinkling in confusion like a raisin . Elijah smiled evily from behind the bin . Revenge could be sweet.

A few hours later , when everyone was at Karaoke Night , Kol did sing 'I Put a Spell on You ' , to Bonnie Bennett , resulting in two things : one , enough blackmail material to last a lifetime ( even an Original's ) , two , a line of men asking for Kol's number . Klaus grinned from his seat at the bar and drank the last of his Bourbon as he watched a certain blonde .

At Caroline Forbes' house , Klaus stood in the hallway , dressed as none other than Mr Darcy , telling Caroline , " You have bewitched me , body and soul " . She dragged him by the frill of his shirt up to her bedroom and she shut the door as she left . She came back 5 minutes later and said , " Just for the record , I prefer ' Gone With the Wind '. Klaus smirked at her , then she kissed him .

All four friends thought the same thing : God these people are weird . All four siblings thought : God , I hope it never rains again , except for Klaus , of course . Maybe Rebekah , but she had broken a heel . Stupid Coke bottle .


End file.
